Springtime with Roo
| producer = Dino De Laurentiis Martha De Laurentiis Raffaella De Laurentiis Jordan Kerner Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall | writer = Tom Rogers | based on = | narrator = David Ogden Stiers | starring = | music = Stewart Copeland Mark Watters | studio = | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures Distribution | released = http://www.ultimatedisney.com/springtime.html retrieved 4 February 2009 retrieved 4 February 2009 | runtime = 65 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} 'Springtime with Roo' (also known as 'Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo') is a 2004 American direct-to-video animated musical comedy film produced by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Walt Disney Pictures, The K Entertainment Company, DisneyToon Studios and The Kennedy/Marshall Company and Dino De Laurentiis Company, and animated by Toon City Animation, Inc. in Manila, Philippines. The film features characters from Disney and Warner Bros.' ''Winnie the Pooh franchise, based on the original characters from the A. A. Milne treasured books. Unlike A Very Merry Pooh Year and Seasons of Giving, Springtime with Roo does not reuse episodes from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plot It is Easter, and Roo, Tigger, Pooh, Piglet and Eeyore head to Rabbit's house for an Easter egg hunt, but Rabbit, who hates the holiday, has organized a "Spring cleaning day" instead. He orders the gang to clean his house while he tidies up in his garden. Initially dejected, the gang, not wanting to let Rabbit down, proceed to carry out Rabbit's orders. While dusting, Pooh sneezes violently, cluttering the house. A large trunk falls out of Rabbit's closet, revealing Easter eggs and decorations - including his old Easter Bunny top hat. Assuming Rabbit had forgotten about Easter, the gang decide to surprise Rabbit by decorating the house. Angry with his friends for disobeying him, a furious Rabbit throws them out and tramples his hat in the process. Tigger returns to Rabbit's house and tries to persuade him, but Rabbit refuses and declares that the Hundred Acre Wood will never celebrate Easter again. Tigger and the narrator tell Rabbit that he used to love Easter, but Rabbit does not believe them, so Tigger takes him back through the book to last year's Easter celebration. In the flashback, the gang prepare for Easter, painting Easter eggs and making decorations. Rabbit wants everything to be as organized and orderly as possible, treating Easter as a professional occasion rather than a fun holiday. The others grow tired of Rabbit's bossiness and, under Tigger's suggestion, sneak off with the Easter eggs. Rabbit goes after them and finds them having the Easter egg hunt without him, with the gang agreeing that Tigger is "the best Easter Bunny ever". Overhearing this, Rabbit sadly leaves. Outside the book, Rabbit admits to Tigger that he did once look forward to being the Easter Bunny, but his exclusion the previous year made him feel unwanted. Tigger says that it was not his intention to leave him out, but Rabbit, still bitter about the past, continues to deny the Hundred Acre Wood Easter. Tigger returns to the present and delivers the bad news, while Rabbit makes his way back home. The narrator purposely stops on the wrong page, at Roo's house, where Roo says he wishes he could make things up to Rabbit. Rabbit remains unconvinced and returns home. He puts away Piglet's pink Easter basket, Pooh's honey pot, Eeyore's bunny ears and Tigger's striped Easter egg in the trunk before going to sleep, much to the narrator's frustration. The narrator wakes Rabbit up, startling him by speaking in a ghost-like voice, before transporting him forward in time to "unwritten pages of the book" - the future of the Hundred Acre Wood. On one page, it is Spring Cleaning Day and everything is organized exactly as Rabbit wants. Initially delighted, he asks where everyone is, thinking that they are late, but the narrator says that they all moved away because of his selfishness. Refusing to believe this, Rabbit tries to find them but realizes that the narrator was right when he discovers that their homes are empty and abandoned. This led him to regret his terrible behavior towards his friends, but the narrator claims that he only cared about himself. Denying this at first, Rabbit finally realizes how his selfish actions affected his friends and tries to correct his mistakes. He runs back to his house intent on having Easter, but finds that their things have gone with them. Rabbit then wakes up on Easter morning and finds himself back in the present, overjoyed to realize that he still has a chance to change the future when he sees the Easter supplies are back in the box. Now "giddy as a jackrabbit", he immediately begins to plan the grandest Easter the Hundred Acre Wood has ever had. At the same time, Roo and the others, unaware that Rabbit has changed, come up with another idea in hopes of cheering Rabbit up. While they are busy working, Rabbit, pretending to still be grumpy, interrupts them, but their fears fade when he surprises them with their Easter decorations, along with a new bunny tail for Eeyore. Rabbit shows them the celebration he prepared and reveals his change of heart, which everyone is very happy to see, especially Roo, who gives Rabbit his Easter Bunny hat, now repaired. The annual Easter celebration proceeds as planned, and Roo pops out of the book and says, "BBFN, Bye-Bye For Now!". Cast * Jimmy Bennett as Roo * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * John Fiedler as Piglet * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Kath Soucie as Kanga * David Ogden Stiers as The Narrator * Jeff Bennett as Piglet's singing voice for the song Easter Day With You Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on March 9, 2004. It included the teaser trailer for Pooh's Heffalump Movie and the two episodes from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Honey for a Bunny and Trap as Trap Can). It was later re-released on Blu-ray on March 11, 2014 as a Hippity-Hoppity Roo edition. Songs * "We're Huntin' Eggs Today" - Tigger, Roo, Piglet, Pooh, Eeyore * "Sniffly Sniff" - Pooh * "Easter Day with You" - Tigger, Roo, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore * "The Way It Must Be Done" - Rabbit, Tigger, Roo, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore * "Easter Day with You (reprise)" - Roo * "The Grandest Easter of Them All" - Rabbit * "Easter Day with You (finale)" - Rabbit, Roo, Tigger, Piglet, Pooh, Eeyore References External links * * * Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:2004 animated films Category:2004 films Category:2004 direct-to-video films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s musical comedy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated musical films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh (franchise) Category:Directorial debut films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Easter films Category:Films based on A Christmas Carol Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films with live action and animation Category:2000s Christmas films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:The Kerner Entertainment Company films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Raffaella De Laurentiis Category:Films scored by Stewart Copeland Category:Musicals by David Foster and Linda Thompson Category:Musicals by Diane Warren Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films